


corona australis

by Fookinlarryloser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Slapping, Exhibitionism, Hades!Louis, Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Persephone!Harry, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fookinlarryloser/pseuds/Fookinlarryloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Hades and Harry is Persephone and they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	corona australis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a prompt from the Larry smut exchange that was:
> 
> A very descriptive smut of hades Louis fucking his beautiful persephone harryPersephone is the god of flowers and such so harry should be ethereal, and probably wear pastel colours and have flower crowns in his hair, but also harry would be the Queen of hellLouis should just be a dick to other gods and the hell bound but when harry comes over he should become mushy.Maybe one day harry does something wrong and as a punishment Louis uses pain and humiliation as a kink, maybe even some exhibition to all the people in hell?????I haven’t found anything like this so if anyone is willing to write this I will be the first to read. (Additional tags: biting kink, Devil, exhibition kink, Flower Crowns, Hades, Hades Louis, Humiliation kink, Pain Kink, Persephone, Persephone harry)
> 
> thanks bee for telling me this didnt suck LOL
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I didn't do enough flower crown Harry and I'm sorry but this is just what ended up happening?? Hope you like it!!
> 
> the title is the name of a constellation, it means the southern crown bc hades is the king of hell and thats south?

A faint floral scent hits Louis first, wafting sweetly into the otherwise sulphurous room, causing Louis to pause.  Lifting his eyes from the cowering underlings before him, Louis catches sight of Harry, hanging delicately in the doorframe.  When their eyes meet, Harry gives a small wave, the golden bracelets that decorate his arm tinkling softly.  Louis feels the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, eyes softening as he looks at his beautiful boy.  

 

All thoughts of punishments and revenge leave his mind, and Louis dismisses the men in front of him with a careless flick of his hand.  The underlings cower away from Harry, flattening themselves against the wall, but not leaving without explicit permission from their leader.  As Harry enters the room, his bare feet seem to float across the floor, little sound coming from his footfalls.  His eyes are full of mirth, soft green matching the braided wreath caught in his curls.  He alights on the edge of Louis’ throne, primly crossing one leg over the other.

 

“Hi,” he says softly, eyes coming up from the floor to meet Louis’.  

 

“Hi yourself babe, miss me?”  Harry giggles, the light, airy sound out of place in the darkened room.  Harry’s like that, really, always lighting up whatever space he’s in, his light radiating even in the gloomy Underworld he calls home for half of the year.

 

Louis abruptly pulls Harry into his lap, arms going around his waist as he tugs.  Harry falls onto him with a small _ooph_ , before linking his arms around Louis’ neck.  “I’ve only been gone for like, 10 minutes, Lou, don’t think I could miss you that fast.”

 

Louis’ eyes widen, hand going to his chest.  “Harold!  I miss you every second I’m not with you, my dear,” he insists dramatically.  Keeping up the charade, he continues “Every. Single. Second,” tapping Harry on the nose with each word.  Harry giggles again, peals of laughter echoing the otherwise silent room.  

 

When he quiets, he situates himself more fully on Louis’ lap, legs going on either side of his waist.  “Well then, why don’t you show me how much you missed me then, hmm?  Show me how much you were affected by my, uh, absence?”  With a smirk, Harry reaches a hand through his robes, hand working Louis’ slowly filling cock.  

 

“Guess you didn’t miss me that much, did you?  Maybe I should go find someone else to--”  Louis cuts him off with a searing kiss, growl sounding deep in his throat.  Teeth clacking, Louis pulls Harry further onto his lap, earning a whimper from Harry.  Harry rocks forward on Louis’ lap, arousal evident as Louis feels his hard cock through their layers of clothing.

 

He pulls back from the kiss to look at Harry, whose face is flushed, blush staining his cheekbones and green eyes wide as he stares back at Louis.  He’s hardly touched him and the wispy hairs around his face are already curling with sweat, and his mouth hangs open slightly as he lets out soft little pants.  Louis pulls him back in, forcing his mouth wide as he pushes his tongue in, taking control of the kiss.  His fingers clench in the soft fabric of Harry’s robe, pulling Harry closer to him.

 

Harry lets out a pained “Lou,” as he hears a faint tearing sound, and feels cool air wash over the hot skin of his back.  “Lou,” he whines again when Louis doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up their frantic kissing, just keeps pulling Harry’s body into him, hands pulling his robe even further apart until his entire back is uncovered, pale skin shining with a light sheen of sweat.

 

“Problem babe?  Thought this is what you wanted when you came in here,” Louis whispers into his ear, nipping his earlobe as he speaks, not letting up his body’s slow rocking.  Harry’s cheeks heat up as he looks from side to side, hyperaware of the underlings waiting for their king’s attention while he’s basically naked and humping the king.

 

“Well, I did but-- oh, oh, right there--but, not with all of them in here,” he hisses, words interrupted by a moan as Louis attaches his lips to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, sucking a deep red mark into it.  Harry lets him continue for a moment, letting Louis’ hot mouth work over the spot until he grits out a “Louis, no, not with them here, come on.”

 

Louis pulls back, eyes hard.  “Babe, did you just say no to me?  Me, the king of hell?”  Harry’s eyes widen, and he lets out a whimper, flush spreading down his neck as he nods meekly.  “You know the rules babe,” he lets out softly, fingers dragging along his neck to Harry’s chin to make him meet his eyes, make sure he’s okay with this.  Harry’s eyes are blown, black irises shining in the flickering light.   Louis knows he loves this, loves when they play like this, loves when Louis is in charge and Harry doesn’t have to make any decisions.  

 

“You know what I have to do now, right?”  Harry nods his head eagerly now, curls bouncing, cock leaking where it’s pressed up against Louis’ stomach.  Louis shoves his hands into his hair at that, pulling Harry toward his mouth again, Harry letting him angle his head how he likes as Louis tongues into his mouth, slick noises echoing the room.

 

***

 

Louis remembers when Harry first came to him, in the first days of his eternal punishment, still afraid of his new husband, the rumors he had heard still ringing in his mind, rumors of horrible torture and the cruelest punishments, levied on the most pitiful of humans.  Harry was a sweet thing, like a dove, adorned in pale pinks and greens, hair plaited with golden ribbons, skin lightly tanned from the sun he wouldn’t be seeing for six months.  

 

Every movement he had made was cautious, light, afraid of overstepping his bounds.  Louis hadn’t done anything of course, wasn’t that kind of man, would never hurt anyone undeserving of it, regardless of his reputation.  Their lovemaking was sweet, tender, full of soft sighs and breathy moans, hands sweeping over every bit of sun-kissed skin, trying to absorb every bit of leftover sunshine, trying to swallow up all the brightness Harry exuded.

 

It wasn’t until Harry had accidentally walked into one of Louis’ more inventive torture sessions that their dynamic changed, wasn’t until Harry watched Louis flog someone until their screams died into whimpering cries, wasn’t until Harry caught up to Louis afterwards, flushed from arousal and hard, so hard, hands desperate in Louis’ hair that Louis figured it out, figured out how to truly satisfy Harry.  The days and weeks following, Louis took every opportunity to experiment, to add pain to their pleasure, to wreck Harry that little bit more, until he was a whimpering fucked out mess, hands tied behind his back or to their headboard, or one memorable occasion, to his ankles, until Harry couldn’t form any words except for _Louis Louis Louis_.

 

***

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Louis stands abruptly, Harry stumbling out of his lap, already off kilter from just their kissing.  Harry looks like a mess, hair rucked up from Louis’ hands, mouth slick with spit, eyes dazed as his chest heaves, looking at Louis for direction.  Louis grabs his wrist roughly, tugging him out of the room and into the hallway.  Harry stumbles after him, hands belatedly tugging his torn robes back over his shoulders, feet slapping on the stone as he trots after Louis.

 

When they finally reach the main hall, Louis comes to a stop, Harry just managing to stop before running into Louis’ back.  Louis turns, gently grasping both wrists in one hand, and meets Harry’s eyes, searching for anything less than full consent for what he’s about to do.  Harry stares back, eyes wide, breath huffing gently from his mouth.  Louis kisses him slowly, mouths moving softly against each other, and then pulls back.

 

“Alright, clothes off, now,” Louis says, tone brooking no argument.  Harry rushes to comply, letting his delicate robes fall to the floor, bearing his naked body to the room.  He can feel the eyes on him, taking in his aroused body, flushed from the attention, cock hard against his belly.  As Louis’ eyes sweep over his body, Harry shivers and looks down at the ground.

 

“On the table now love, on your back, hands above your head, that’s a good boy,” Louis says, harsh tone at odds with his gentle words.  As Harry situates himself, jumping slightly as his skin meets the cold stone of the table, Louis watches him clumsily get into the position, his eyes going soft for a moment as he watches his boy.

 

Once Harry has stretched his arms above his head, Louis steps closer, tracing a hand up one of Harry’s arms, feeling the muscles tensing under the skin.  When he reaches his clenched hands, he circles his fingers around both wrists and presses them down into the table, making Harry arch up, a whimper falling from his mouth.  Louis releases his wrists, and quickly loops a length of rope around them, pulling it tight and fastening it to a bolt further up the table.  Harry strains against the rope before realizing the futility of his movements, and then calms, body going lax on the table.

 

“Got you all caught up now babe, can’t move a bit.  Gotta take what I give you, isn’t that right?” Louis murmurs as he pets a hand down Harry’s side, feeling over the delicate ribs and down to his hipbone.  Harry wiggles, trying to get Louis to touch leaking cock, but Louis pulls back his hand quickly, causing Harry to let out a whine.  

 

“Can you tell me what you did babe?  Why I have punish you?”  

 

Harry reddens at the words, curling in on himself as he whispers out “I said no.”

 

“What was that, couldn’t quite hear you.”  

 

Harry shivers, but repeats himself, words a little stronger this time.  

 

“That’s right babe.  And you know why you can’t say no to me, right?”  Harry shakes his head, teeth biting into his bottom lip and he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for Louis to do something, to do anything.  “Because I’m the king, and you’re _mine_ , mine to do with what I please, mine to please, mine to use, and mine to punish.”

 

Harry lets out a whimper at his words, pulling his arms at his restraints once again.  It’s just that Harry loves their dynamic, loves that sometimes he gets to be the docile, sweet consort of the king of hell, gets to be manhandled and pushed around and shown off, gets to play as the innocent husband to the king of hell, and then gets to turn around be spiteful and cruel with Louis, punish with impunity and torture and be what’s expected of him as the husband to the king of hell.  Harry loves the contrast, loves that Louis lets him be all of those things and more, lets him be an equal, not a toy or an accessory.  

 

So Harry plays up his innocence, pulls at the ropes and tries to free himself, even though he knows he’s stuck, and says meekly, “What are you going to do to me?”  Louis pretends to ponder for a moment, eyeing down the length of Harry’s body, watching his legs twitch in an effort to stay still.

 

Louis doesn’t answer, instead kneeling between Harry’s spread legs, careful not to touch his cock.  He slowly drags his hands up Harry’s thighs, squeezing gently at the soft skin.  When he reaches his hips he curls them around his sides, toying gently with the pudge, Harry letting out a soft sigh at the feeling.  Louis smoothes his hands up Harry’s sides, body following the motion until he’s hovering over Harry’s chest, hands resting just under his nipples.  He slowly leans down, pressing a kiss to one peaked nipple, before biting harshly, Harry letting out a loud whimper as the pain floods through him, only making him harder.

 

Louis soothes over the bite with his tongue until Harry’s nipple is glistening with spit, before switching to the other and biting down just as hard.  Harry arches, pushing his chest towards Louis’ mouth before going limp as Louis takes his other nipple between two fingers, squeezing and pulling the small bud.  

 

After a few more moments, Louis mouths his way up Harry’s neck, pausing to suck small love bites before finally reaching Harry’s mouth, where he places a small closed mouth kiss before pulling away.  Harry whines at the short kiss, wanting more, and tries to raise his head for more, but Louis doesn’t reward him, instead pulls back all the way, sitting back on his haunches.

 

“Greedy, babe, you aren’t in control here, gotta let me do what I want,” he says, before leaning back down and biting harshly on Harry’s pec, tiny sharp teeth digging into the skin hard.  Harry lets out a little shriek, feeling his cock blurt out precome as it twitches.  Louis continues biting over Harry’s chest, leaving bite marks all over, marking him as Louis’, as if anyone wouldn’t know.  Finally Louis bites up to Harry’s neck, sucking a huge red mark into the side of it, sure to be visible for days, making Harry whimper.  

 

Once Louis is content with his work on Harry’s neck, he leans back, eyes pouring over Harry’s restrained body.  His hair is a mess, curls matted against his sweaty neck, green laurel crown askew and tangled badly, veins in his neck prominent and doing nothing to hide the love bite Louis had left, chest heaving and littered with teeth marks, cock resting on his stomach and leaking a small pool of sticky precome onto his stomach.  He looks debauched, used, and Louis loves it, loves when Harry is completely at his mercy and everyone knows it, everyone can see the effect he’s having on his boy.

 

Louis puts his hands on Harry’s thighs, gently massaging the tense muscles until he sees Harry’s eyes fall closed in pleasure.  That’s when he makes his move, taking one hand off a Harry’s thigh and delivering a slap to Harry’s cock with the palm of his hand, enjoying the way it bounces across his hip as Harry arches up, letting out a groan as he writhes, pain adding to his pleasure, breath coming out in pants.  Louis slaps him again, backhanded this time, and Harry moans loudly, body shaking at the stimulation.  

 

Harry’s cock is a deep red now, precome leaking steadily from the tip as it twitches against his hip.  With a final slap, Harry lets out a pitiful whimper, and comes, spurting across his chest, face going hot as he realizes there’s people watching, feels the eyes dance across his body as he shudders through his orgasm.  As soon as he’s finished, Harry goes lax on the table, and Louis immediately swoops in, arms around his shoulders as he presses kisses all over his face.

 

“Babe, did that so well, took your punishment so well, and you loved it, didn’t you?” Louis gets out between kisses, hands running up and down Harry’s still bound arms.  Harry lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck.  

 

Pressing one last kiss to Harry’s nose, Louis pulls back.  “Gonna fuck you now babe, that ok?”  Harry nods vigorously, spreading his legs so Louis can get at his hole.  As Louis trails his fingers down, Harry presses up needily, cock already thickening again despite just having come.  

 

Pushing his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, Louis finds he’s already wet and open, hole deliciously pink and gleaming.  “What’s this then babe?”

 

Harry giggles softly before answering, “Wanted to be ready for you when I came in earlier, wanted to--” He cuts off as Louis shoves two fingers inside quickly, making Harry cry out and squirm, pushing his hips down.  

 

Louis narrows his eyes for a moment, “So you were planning on getting fucked today, hmm?  Planned on getting punished, too, didn’t you? My lovely dirty boy.”  He adds another finger then, fucking quickly into his hole, making sure he’s ready for him.  He scissors his fingers before pressing into Harry’s prostate, making him jump and let out a low whine.

 

Finally Louis removes his fingers, and slicks up his cock with the oil nearby.  Moving Harry’s hips, he spreads his legs and pushes in slowly, Harry squeezing his eyes shut and breathing heavily at the press of him.  When he’s fully inside Harry, he waits a moment, letting Harry get used to the intrusion and trying not to come from Harry’s tight heat.  

 

After a moment, Harry starts fucking his hips down onto Louis, trying to get him to move.  Louis pins his hips to the table and begins fucking him, deep, strong thrusts that steadily push Harry up the table.  Harry just takes it, body limp from his orgasm as he rocks with Louis’ movements, arms hanging limply where they’re tied.  His hair falls in messy clumps over his faces, eyes fluttering as Louis pounds into him.  

 

As Harry’s energy leaves him, Louis fits his hands around his hips, angling his body so he can hit his prostate, smiling when Harry jolts from a particularly hard thrust.  Harry’s cock is fully hard now, bouncing gently as Louis pummels into him, too tired to even try to get his bound hands on himself.

 

Louis feels himself getting close, and he surges up towards Harry’s face, latching onto his neck and biting down.  Harry comes as he does, the pain of the bite and the overstimulation and the feeling of eyes on him as Louis claims him, marks him as his own, all combining to push him over the edge, cock spurting weakly over his already messy chest.

 

The feeling of Harry’s body clenching down on him, so tight and hot around him makes Louis come too, one last thrust before he’s filling Harry with his release.  He collapses on top of him, aftershocks running through his body as he presses messy kisses to Harry’s face, not coordinated enough after his orgasm to do anything else.  

 

Harry whines softly, arms pulling weakly where they’re still tied above his head.  Louis takes pity on him, untying his hands and massaging his wrists where they’re reddened from pulling on the bindings.  Harry immediately wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him towards him and smooshing their faces together, letting out a content sigh when Louis cuddles into him.  

 

They lay there for a moment, wrapped up in each other, before Harry starts to shift uncomfortable, hard table starting to take a toll on his back.  Louis sits up, pulling him with him before standing.  “Come on love, let’s go back to our room, need to cuddle you properly.”

 

Harry smiles at his words, before allowing Louis to tug him out of the room.

 

****

Before they drift to sleep, Louis places gentle kisses all over Harry’s body, kissing over the bite marks and love bites he left, smoothing away the pain and leaving only the claiming marks littering his body.  

 

When they wake up, Louis is wrapped around Harry, nose in his neck and hands resting on his stomach.  Harry pushes back into him, enjoying the warmth Louis’ body radiates.  

 

“Hmm, morning baby.”  Harry giggles as Louis’ words dance across the skin on the back of his neck, gently rustling his curls with a gust of breath.  

 

“It’s not morning Lou, we weren’t asleep that long!” Harry protests, turning in Louis’ arms to meet his eyes.  

 

Louis pecks him on the cheek before responding, “You slept long enough, it might as well be.”  Harry swats at him playfully, smile forming on his face.

 

Changing the subject, Harry asks, “Weren’t you uh...doing something earlier, before I interrupted?”  Louis cocks his head questionably, brow furrowing in thought.

 

“You mean when I was about to discipline those people?”

 

“Yeah.”  Louis smirks then, realizing what Harry’s getting at.  

 

“Did ya wanna help with that, babe?  Wanna help me torture some people?”  Harry giggles, nodding, and Louis tugs his boy closer.  Honestly, how could he find anyone better, someone who complements him as much as Harry, who loves him for the lightest and darkest parts of himself, his own little corrupted angel.  Standing, Louis tugs Harry with him.  “Let’s go fuck some shit up babe.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr at [fookinlarryloser](fookinlarryloser.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi


End file.
